How to Save a Life
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: He knows there's something wrong with her, so he recruits help from someone close to her and seven unlikely people he would even have a simple conversation with. But what he finds is more dangerous than he thought.  Morrison/OC/Miz
1. Chapter 1

"Where's Haylie?" Asked John Hennigan.

Him, along with the redheaded Canadian Sydney Copeland was in the catering room in the arena that Raw was currently being held in Atlanta, Georgia when John noticed that for like the third week in a row that the Punk Diva wasn't present. What gives?

"She told me she has some sort of cold or something." Sydney replied.

"A cold that lasts for three weeks?" John asked, not believing her.

"Apparently so, but I just don't believe it. I think there's something going on with her." Sydney said.

"Yeah, I agree with you on that part. But what though?" John asked.

"I seriously don't know, and I'm like her best friend, I should know everything about her." Sydney said, placing her head on the table.

"Hey Josh." John said as he called over Haylie's twenty seven year old brother. When he came over to them, John asked, "Do you know where you're sister is?"

"Told me she had some cold or something, but she'll try to make it tonight." Josh said.

"Really?" John asked.

"Yeah, I'm her brother, she's supposed to tell me everything and anything." Josh said, "and if I'm not there, she'll tell that everything and anything to Sydney."

"_Exactly." _Sydney muffled from her position.

"But if you somehow see Haylie, tell her to see me, I need to talk to her about something." Josh said, and then left.

"Huh, weird." John commented.

"_Yep." _Sydney muffled.

.x

Haylie just entered the Raw arena, and was quickly looking for the Divas locker room, when she accidentally bumped into someone. She looked up to just see reddish-orange hair to know that it was fellow Nexus member Heath Slater.

"Sorry." Haylie muttered and quickly walked away—not until Heath grabbed her wrist and turned her around so that she was facing him.

"Haylie, what's wrong?" Heath asked, knowing that Haylie only mutters words when something is wrong.

"Nothing." Haylie replied, when her hood of her sweater accidentally fallen off, so that Heath could see that she suffered a black eye and had cuts and bruises all over her face.

"What the heck happened to you?" Heath asked.

"I've lost my balance and I fell on the corner of the table in my hotel room, then adding insult to injury, I fell down a flight of hotel stairs before I got here." Haylie replied.

"Look, I know what the injuries look like for a person falling on a table and stairs, and those don't look like it, something else happened to have you look like this." Heath commented.

"Look, can you just leave me alone? And why should you care what happens to me anyways, you're not supposed to care about me in the first place." Haylie commented a little loud as she let go of the grasp that Heath had on her and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing in front of her locker room bathroom mirror, Haylie was getting ready for an unfortunate tag team match where she was tagging with John and facing Maryse and Ted. Taking off her white long sleeve t-shirt, she saw more cuts and bruises covering her arms, chest and abdomen. She lifted her shirt so the shirt was at her eye level and it was covered in blood, _her _blood-so that was why she wore her favourite black sweater. When she was looking in her gym bag for her black long sleeve t shirt with a squirrel lying on its side with the phrase on the bottom, _It's All Fun and Games Until a Squirrel Looses a Nut, _she'd heard a knock on the door.

"What?" Haylie asked as she heard the door open and close to reveal the French Canadian Maryse.

"Oh My God Haylie what happened to you?" Maryse asked.

"Fell on a table and down a flight of stairs." Haylie replied.

"Do you still wanna go through with our march, because I could talk to Alison quickly to try to get you out and have a replacement." Maryse offered.

"I'll go through with it." Haylie replied.

"If that's what you want, and I'll go a little bit easy on you." Maryse said as she lightly patted Haylie's shoulder.

"Alright—if you're sure if you want to do that." Haylie replied.

.x

"Heath, can I talk to you for a second?" Asked John as he saw him walking to the Nexus locker room.

Heath turned around and saw the Los Angeles native and asked, "Yeah John, what is it?"

"Did you saw Haylie by any chance?" John asked.

"Yeah, and she'd looked like a wreck, why?" Heath asked.

"What do you mean by wreck?" John asked.

"All I saw was that she had a black eye and cuts and bruises all over her face." Heath replied.

"Damn it." John muttered. "Could you do me a _huge _favour?" John asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Heath asked.

"You could have Nexus in it of you want, but could you try and figure out what happened to Haylie to have her look like a wreck." John offered.

"Well, yeah, I could do that." Heath replied.

"Alright, thanks." John said as he walked away from Heath.


	3. Chapter 3

After Raw was over, Haylie was in her hotel room that she shared with her boyfriend and she was sitting crossed legged on her bed on her laptop, talking to John.

_I'mLivingADream: _Hey Haylie, what happened too you?

_PunkDiva: _Oh, I fell onto a table and down a flight of stairs ):

_I'mLivingADream: _Ouch, that must hurt  
_PunkDiva: _Yep :(

Then the hotel room door just suddenly opened and closed with a lot of force.

_PunkDiva: _John, I'll talk to you later.

Haylie got off her laptop, put it under her bed quickly just as Mike yelled, "Why the fuck were you in that tag match tonight? I've strictly ordered that you aren't supposed to be in _any _match tonight!"

"Look Mike, I know about that, and since John just happened to choose which Diva that he wants as his partner to face Maryse and Ted, he quickly thought of me on the top of his head because he knows I'm the only Diva right now who's basically in this rivalry with Maryse and, yeah…it isn't my fault that I've got chosen to be in that match, what the hell was I supposed to say to him Mike, "John I would love to join forces with you against Ted and Maryse, but I got strict instructions from my boyfriend not to be in any matches tonight for obvious reasons" Did you want me to say that?" Haylie asked, getting up from the bed and into his face…

…and realized that what she just did was a BAD mistake, because she could see anger rising up in his eyes. _Fuck! _Haylie thought in her head as Mike laid a punch on Haylie's jaw, making her fly back a little bit, loosing her balance, but regaining it when she was holding the bedside table.

"Can you please stop this." Haylie pleaded.

But Mike of course didn't listen to a word that she said, because he'd picked her up by her shirt collar, slammed her against a nearby wall, and was ready to literally snap her neck.

"Please stop." Haylie pleaded once again, and was crying at this point. "Please."

But the anger that he currently had was way to serious than the last few times she saw this…fuck…he could be like Orton in his 'Viper Mode' if he wanted to, that's how angrt he was.

.x

Heath was in his hotel room , trying to get some sleep until he heard beating and banging.

"The hell?" He asked himself as he got out of bed and was about to open the door to see what was going on, until he'd already heard a door open and close violently. Heath opened his door to see a pissed off Mike walk the opposite direction from him to the elevators.

"No, it can't be." Heath said as he walked to Mike's room and opened the door and saw Haylie lying on the floor, just ready to pass out.

"Haylie!" Heath exclaimed as he quickly got to Haylie and was checking to see if she was alright. Looks like he'll have fun explaining what happened to Haylie to John, what _really _happened to Haylie.


	4. Chapter 4

"Guys can you please just do me a favour?" Heath asked his fellow Nexus members.

It was the next day and everyone in Nexus met up in Wade's room and Heath was trying to get the others to help him in what he's trying to do.

"What is it?" David asked.

"Well, I've got asked by a secret source to figure out what's wrong with Haylie because she's suddenly showing up to work all injured and all that, and then just last night I've figured out what have happened to her, and now I need help to reason him, and….yeah." Heath replied.

"So, what happened to Haylie exactly?" Justin asked.

"From what I saw last night, she was getting abused from her boyfriend Mike." Heath replied.

There was a couple of minutes of silence before Wade commented, "That ignorant bastard."

"So, are all of you guys with me on this or what?" Heath asked. "If you don't want to, I seriously don't care, but please, just do this for me, if not, just do this for Haylie's sake." Heath said, trying to convince Nexus to back him up on this.

"Yeah sure, if this is all for Haylie." Darren said.

.x

"So, have you figured out what was wrong with Haylie?" Asked Sydney.

Her and John were just talking a small walk around the block talking about Haylie's situation.

"Actually yeah I have, from a good source." John said.

"Who's the source?" Sydney asked.

"Heath." John replied.

"You mean Heath Slater? The Nexus member Heath?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah." John replied.

"You're actually talking to them without you kicking their ass or them kicking your ass, it's a world record." Sydney said.

"Anyways, what he said was that he saw Haylie about to pass out on her hotel room fllor, and before that saw Mike walk out of the room mad as hell." John said.

"So that means…" Sydney started.

"Yeah, Mike's abusing Haylie, and I'm going to try to stop that." John replied.

"But it's going to turn out worse if you help, you got to get help yourself to stop that." Sydney said.

"And I already did get myself help." John said.

"Who?" Sydney asked.

"The group that Cena would like to refer to is the "NNNNNNN" group." John replied.

"Looks like Mike is screwed." Sydney commented.

"Yep." John replied.

"Look, let me ask you this, why are you even helping Haylie in the first place? Besides the fact that you are basically her best guy friend in all of the WWE?" Sydney asked.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a period of silence on the walk until Sydney asked, "So, are you going to tell me right this minute why you're helping Haylie besides the friends factor, or are you going to tell me that some point in the near future?" Sydney asked.

"Do you seriously want to know why I'm helping Haylie?" John asked.

"Yeah, just tell me." Sydney said.

"Because I love her. Plain and simple." John replied.

"Really?" Sydney asked.

"Yes—do I need another way to clarify that?" John asked.

"No, I get it, I just got too say this though: awwwwwwhhhhheeee, you guys make a cute couple." Sydney said.

"Yeah, and you're wish is going to get true if me and Nexus have our way with Mike." John said as he took out his cell phone and dialled a number.

"Who ya calling?" Sydney asked.

"Somebody." John said before someone said _Hello _on the other end, "Hey Alison, it's John, listen, for next week, does Nexus have any matches scheduled either in singles competition or tag team competition?"

"_What, you're seriously thinking about facing either one of them or all of them?" _Alison Bernier the Raw general manager asked.

"Hell np, I'm not _that _stupid, it's because I would really like for you to have all seven members of Nexus against Mike in a seven on one handicap match." John said.

"_You serious? He's going to get killed out there." _Alison said.

"Exactly." John said as he hung up.

"Nice idea." Sydney said.

.x

Haylie woke up in her hotel room, alone as it was like last night—or all that she could remember of last night. She slowly sat up, and said _ow _like fifty thousand times, holding on to both her sides like it was about to fall apart if she didn't. _Why do I get myself in situations like this, I'm old enough to know not to get in them _Haylie thought as she slowly tossed her legs over the side of bed, and when one of them accidentally hit the fallen bedside table, she'd yelped in pain and automatically had her hands go to the already bruised and was ready to bleed ankle. She lightly pressed all of her weight on her ankles and slowly made her way to her bathroom.

Staring at herself in the mirror once again, Haylie doesn't see her normal self again, she'd saw a freak that her boyfriend created. She was once a bright young woman having a good future ahead of her, already having three Divas title reigns under her belt, and was ready to have a good wrestling career—until just recently, like two months ago that Mike started abusing her, first, it started off not severly and at the odd time, and he'd always apologized for it, but now, ever since he was on the hunt for the WWE Championship, he'd been performing the beatings a little more frequently and some of them, it made her go to the hospital. People say that she should've of left his ass a long time ago, but she couldn't…not that she didn't want to, if she had the courage to…she would've left him a long time ago, but she didn't have the courage…she couldn't leave him.


	6. Chapter 6

Next Monday, Sydney was outside the door of the Divas locker room, talking to Maryse, Eve and Alicia when she heard someone say her name.

"I'll see all of you in our fatal four way match tonight." Sydney said as the three other girls agreed and left. Sydney turned around and saw Mike walk up to her.

"What the fuck do you want Mike?" Sydney asked, totally not interested in what Mike has to say.

"What? Can I talk to my favourite Canadian?" Mike asked.

"Looks like you're acting like everything is alright in your life." Sydney said.

"What do you mean6" Mike asked.

"What do I mean? What I mean is about the abuse that you're inflicting on Haylie." Sydney said.

"Abuse? My, my, my Sydney you must've got the wrong person, I've never abused Haylie ever. The day that we've first met, I've fell in love with a perfect girl, I girl that I would never put my hands on ever." Mike said.

"And when did you two first meet again?" Sydney asked.

"Two months ago." Mike replied.

"So you say that for the two months plus this month, you were doing nothing but love Haylie day in and day out?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah, that was exactly what I did Copeland." Mike said.

"You know what I call that statement Mike?" Sydney asked.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Bullshit. I think for the total of three months that you were dating Haylie, you were doing nothing but beating the shit out of her day in and day out, at some days beating her to the point that she might be dead." Sydney said. "So admit to me what I already know Mike. Admit to me that you were abusing my best friend for three months now."

"And what if I don't?" Mike asked, moving closer to Sydney, sounding like he was about to do was she was accusing him to do. His eyes were filled with total evilness.

"Oh, what are you going to do Mike, huh? Hit me? Come on, I dare you to hit me."

Mike was about to do that until someone stepped in front of Sydney and Mike.

"Mike, what the fuck are you doing to Sydney?" Josh asked.

Mike didn't comment on that and left the Long Island native and the Toronto native.

"Sydney, what the fuck were _you _doing?" Josh asked.

"Trying to get Mike to admit something." Sydney replied.

"What?" Josh asked.

"I was trying to have Mike admit that he was abusing your sister for three months." Sydney replied.

Josh was silent for a minute before he yelled, "THAT SON OF A BITCH! HE'S GOING TO WISH HE WASN'T EVEN FUCKING BORN!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Why do I do this to her?_

Mike was leaning against a desert-looking backstage hallway, exhaling a deep breath and running his hands through his short hair when he kept on thinking why the fuck does he keep on abusing Haylie ever since they first met? Maybe it was her attitude towards him? Nah, that couldn't be it, she was always nice to him no matter what the situation is. Maybe it was him? Maybe that it was his attitude that everytime something just doesn't go his way—the perfect example would be when someone interfere the chances of him cash in his Money in the Bank briefcase, that his anger and frustration would rise and Haylie was just the unfortunate person that he would release all that anger, that he would release all of his frustration.

"Mike, are you still here on Planet Earth?" He heard someone ask.

Mike shook his head to bring him back to reality as he saw his sister Emma. She was wearing a light punk t-shirt with a sentence written in black, _Yes I'm a Bitch-just not yours _black jean short shorts and white converse shoes. Her long brunette hair was currently in a pony tail.

"What do you want Emma—are you going to accuse me of abusing my girlfriend to?" Mike asked.

"No, why would I do that to my brother?" Emma asked.

"Because you'd made my life a living hell when we were kids." Mike replied.

"Oh yeah—I'd liked that. Anyways, that's not the point." Emma said.

"Than what _is_ the point?" Mike asked.

"The point is that if you _are _abusing you're girlfriend, can you just please stop, she'll really appreciate it, plus she was the best thing that happened in you're life, and if you continue what you're doing to her, she'll be out of her life just like that." Emma said with a snap of her fingers.

"But I'm not abusing Haylie." Mike said.

"I'm not saying that you are, I'm just saying _IF _you're abusing her, just stop." Emma said then walked away from her brother.

"God damn it." Mike said as he back-kicked the wall.


	8. Chapter 8

"You wanted to see me Alison?" Mike asked as he entered her office.

"Why yes I do actually." Alison replied as Mike took a seat in front of her desk. "Mike, someone has brought to my attention that you've been physically abusing your girlfriend."

"What, how did you hear that? Because whoever told you was completely lying because I've never hurt Haylie." Mike said.

"Be that as it may, if you _did _hurt Haylie or not, I take relationship abuse seriously, and that is why I'm suspending you for 90 days." Alison said.

"What?" Mike exclaimed.

"I'm serious, and this would be the last Raw you'd be performing in before your suspension starts." Alison said as Mike stormed out of her office.

"Dude, what she say?" Asked his NXT Rookie Alex Riley.

"I get suspended! For something I didn't even do!" Mike exclaimed.

"Calm down Mike." Alex said.

"Calm down! How the hell should I calm down?" Mike asked as he stormed down the hall.

"Fuck!" Alex said as he ran the opposite way of the hallway.

_Knock knock_

"What do you want Alex?" Asked John.

"Mike's gone crazy." Alex said.

"You mean regular get sent to the insane asylum crazy or homicidal crazy?" John asked.

"Take Orton's 'Viper Mode' crazy and times that by a hundred." Alex said.

"Holy fuck, where'd he go?" John asked.

"He went the opposite way I did on my way over here, that's all I know." Alex replied.

"Fuck!" John exclaimed as he darted the way that Alex said, and having the NXT rookie follow right after him.

.x

Haylie was sitting in her locker room, listening to her iPod and to the song _Innocence _by Avril Lavigne very loudly, so of course she didn't hear the door open and close….but she _did _feel rope go around her neck and just get tightened suddenly and forcefully.

The person took out her headphones and yell, "You lied to her, didn't you?"

"Lied….too….who?" Haylie asked, trying to get the sentence out of her mouth.

"Alison, about me abusing the fuck out of you, and you know that was completely false!" Mike exclaimed as he tightened the gripe he had around Haylie's neck.

At this point, Haylie was trying to plead him to stop, but just couldn't get the words out of her mouth, and she was trying to get the rope loosened around her neck, but it was a total fail, and I think the grip that Mike had on her was a little _too _severe because Haylie's face was turning purple.

Two minutes after, Mike actually felt that Haylie passed out, so he'd loosened the rope around her neck, dropped her forcefully on the ground and walked out of the locker room, not just a few seconds after, John and Alex rushed in the locker room.

"HAYLIE!" John exclaimed as he rushed over to the Punk Diva. "Alex, go send help. QUICKLY!"


	9. Chapter 9

"What the fuck happened?" Heath asked.

He was walking to Haylie's locker room to talk to her about some stuff when they saw medical staff roll her into an ambulance.

"Mike went too far." Alex commented.

"What do you mean?" Heath asked.

"He'd heard from Alison that he was suspended for ninety days over the fact of him abusing Haylie, and of course she didn't tell him who told her, and Mike thought it was Haylie who told her, and then he tried to literally kill her." Alex replied.

"That son of a bitch." Heath said.

"!I know, like who would try to kill an innocent girl like Haylie?" John asked, then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "Hello."

"_Anything new in the Haylie/Mike situation?" _Josh asked.

"Well, I'll just state it like this, you'd could have been an only child in a few minutes." John replied.

"_Why?" _Josh asked.

"Mike tried to kill your sister." John replied.

"_Can I please kill him?" _Josh asked.

"Huh, I think you've got to wait in line Josh, there's like nine/ten people wanting to kill him to." John said.

"_Ah god damn it." _Josh said as he hung up his phone.

"I'm gonna go see if Haylie's actually all right." Alex said.

"Why you?" Heath asked.

"I'm just going to say something that pops up in my head, any of you guys wanna come?" Alex offered.

"Well, I would, there's actually something that I want to tell her." John said.

.x

"Hi, which room is Haylie Trudel in?" Alex asked a nurse behind the desk.

"She's in room 245." The nurse replied.

"Alright thanks." John said as him and Alex went to the room that Haylie was in.

"233, 234, ah, here we are." Alex said as he opened the door and him and John saw Haylie lying there in the hospital bed, ready to just die.

"Hi guys." Haylie croaked as she raised her hand a little bit for a wave.

"Hey, I see you're still alive-that's a good sign." Alex said as she sat on one chair that was positioned on one side of the bed, and John sat in the other chair positioned on the other side of the bed.

"Yep." Haylie smiled.

"Can I ask you something Haylie?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Haylie asked.

"Why don't you leave Mike already?" Alex asked.

"I don't know Alex, I've wanted to for the longest fucking time, but I just couldn't, I seriously don't know why." Haylie replied, nodding her head down.

"Haylie, ever since I knew you since NXT season two started, I've realized that you were one of the nicest Divas I've ever met, and now you've got yourself in this shit—which is being caused by my Pro, I just want you out of it." Alex said.

"Same here Alex." Haylie replied.

"Um, Alex, do you mind if Haylie and me have some alone time together, just for a bit?" John asked.

"Nope, that's alright, I'll be outside if you need me." Alex said as he got up and left the room.

"So John, what's up?" Haylie asked.

"Look, I've wanted too say this ever since I saw you, I love you Haylie. But when I've realized that you've got yourself being abused by Mike, I just want you to just get out of it, to actually live your life the way you want it, to have a guy who would love you the same way you would love him." John started.

"Yeah, you're right. But exactly who?" Haylie asked.

.x

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Alex asked as soon as he saw Mike walk up to him.

"Can I visit my somehow injured girlfriend?" Mike asked.

"Somehow injured? Dude, you've fucking made her injured—or as a matter of fact, almost fucking murdered her…and now you're acting like nothing's wrong? There's something wrong with you." Alex said.

"And maybe you're right Alex, maybe there's something wrong with me, maybe I've finally snapped and now wanting to murder Haylie every chance I get, and there's nothing that you or John or any other fucking person in the WWE locker room that would stop that." Mike said, his voice filled with venom.

"Are you even considering about you really loving Haylie? Or did you just want to date her because that would make you more "cooler" than you already are by dating a top Diva?" Alex asked.


	10. Chapter 10

"He did WHAT?" Sydney exclaimed.

She was standing outside Haylie's hospital room door, along with Alex and John as she was just discovering on how Haylie got there.

"What-why would he resort to murder?" Sydney asked.

"We seriously don't know—he's the only one who has the answer, and we have the people to deliver his murder." John said.

"So you're sending Nexus on his ass?" Sydney asked.

"Exactly." John said.

"Wait a minute-I think this has escalated into something more than the usual relationship abuse." Alex said.

"Now what the heck are you talking about Alex?" Sydney asked.

"I've somehow been taught this, but I think this might've turned into some sort of obsession." Alex replied.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Look, as I've heard from Haylie, she couldn't leave Mike because of the whole abuse situation, I think what Mike must've done was beaten her to the point of where if she decides that she wants to leave him, but she couldn't. What Mike did was made Haylie part of "his property."" Alex said.

"What?" Sydney asked.

"Look Syd, do you know any girls that have been abused by their boyfriends before?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Sydney replied.

"And have you always told them to leave them because they might murder them?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Sydney replied.

"And do they follow your advice?" Alex asked.

"No—they say they love them too much." Sydney replied.

"See? This is exactly what's going on between Mike and Haylie." Alex said.

"So what you're saying is that Haylie's a part of Mike's property?" John asked.

"Exactly. Look, if you don't believe me, go ahead and don't believe me. But I know what the fuck I'm talking about, and what the fuck I'm talking about is happening right now in front of our very eyes."/ Alex said.


	11. Chapter 11

"Um yeah Heath, you and Nexus now have an escalated problem with the whole Mike and Haylie situation." John started.

John just returned from the hospital and spotted Heath and just had to tell him what he'd heard from Alex.

"What is it?" Heath asked.

"This abuse situation has now escalated." John said. "To obsession."

"What the fuck?" Heath asked.

"I know, I didn't believe it either, but what I've heard from Alex is that it has escalated somehow to an obsession." John replied.

"And now what do we do if Haylie just develops some courage to leave Mike?" Heath asked.

"Well, from what I know, her almost murder is going to develop into us going to her funeral." John said.

"Now it's really developed into a serious problem." Heath said as he walked away, taking out his cell phone. Probably calling Nexus about the newest information.

John was about to go to his hotel room, when he saw Mike walking towards him.

"So, are you going to finally admit it now, huh?" John asked.

"Admit what?" Mike asked.

"That you're abusing Haylie, up to the point of you almost murdering her." John rpelied.

"What the heck are you talking about, I've never laid a hand on her." Mike said.

"Yeah right, then who was the one who basically tried to choke her?" John asked.

"I seriously don't know." Mike replied.

"Oh I think you _do _know because you're the one who did that." John said.

"You know what? Fine, I'll admit it, I've abused Haylie, on many occasions, even when we first met, I've abused her, and I don't see her complain about it." Mike said.

"And of course you've met that she went to me, Josh, Sydney, and every member of Nexus to help you on it." John said.

"Really?" Mike asked.

"No, she went to a very pissed off Glen without getting herself murdered by him, of course she went to me, Josh, Sydney and Nexus." John replied.

"Fuck, I'm screwed."


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Haylie was released from the hospital and was walking back to the hotel when her cell phone was playing _Buttons _by the Pussycat Dolls.

"_Well thanks a lot princess." _Mike said.

"For what?" Haylie asked.

"_All because of what I've done to you for three months, you've now got Nexus on my ass." _Mike replied.

"Good, maybe they'll pound not treating women like punching bags into you." Haylie said.

"_Great—this is just perfect. I got my own girlfriend going against me here." _Mike said.

"Well, if you weren't abusing me like you have—I wouldn't be doing this." Haylie replied.

"_I'd wish I would just murder you for good." _Mike commented.

Haylie automatically hung up after Mike said that comment. Looks like she is going to have _a lot _of fun trying to end this relationship.

God damn it, she needs help…_a lot _of it.

.x

"Hey Alison, it's Haylie. Because of this whole abuse situation I'm in, do you mind if I just take as much time I can off to deal with it, please? It would mean a lot to me." Haylie said as she left a message on Alison Bernier's voice mail. She placed her Blackberry in her sweater pocket and saying to herself, "How much would that do for me? He knows where I live if I just suddenly decided to go back to Long Island."

She was suddenly in the hallway her hotel room was on, and leaning her head forehead first on the wall, and was just softly shedding tears. "How would everyone just feel when I just suddenly commit suicide…so I can't deal with Mike and my whole fucking life." Fuck, the sadness she had when she was thirteen was returning…that wasn't good.

Then she left two arms wrap around her waist in a hug, and said, "Please don't kill yourself Hay."

"But what's the point of me living on this Earth? I was supposed to have a good future, possibly get a husband who's loving and caring, retire from WWE in the near future and might start a family, not being almost murdered week in and week out by my "boyfriend", and having everyone might think that I'm a fucking freak, and when I somehow break up with my boyfriend, having every guy saying they don't want to date me because of my relationship past." Haylie replied.

"Hay, that's just crazy talk. There's tons of guys who would like to date you, whoever decides against that is just plain stupid." The person replied.

"But who?" Haylie asked.

"Let's just plain say that the person I'm referring to was right under your nose and you've been too stupid to realize it." The person said.


	13. Chapter 13

_Yep yo  
Follow Me  
Come with me to the dark side of the force  
No man would vote to go to this place  
The devil only knows of this place world so dark  
And oh so cold its oh so cold oh so cold oh so._

Haylie just got out of the hotel and walking to some place that she could find, which ended up (for some reason, was an abandoned alley) when she heard her cell phone play _Stay Wide Awake _by Eminem. "Hello, you got Haylie." She said.

"_Haylie, this is Alison, I've just got you're message. Sure, take as much time as you need. Just remember that you actually got a job." _Alison replied.

"Alright, thank you Alison. Oh, by the way, which city are we again?" Haylie asked.

She'd heard some ruffling of papers before heard her reply, "_San Francisco, California."_

"Alright thanks." Haylie said as she hung up her phone and placed it in her sweater pocket. San Francisco? Huh, her other best Diva friend lives here, by the name of Trinity Topaz. Perfect, she could help her in this whole fucking mess. She was heading the direction of her house, when she'd felt something pressed against her head, and something sharp and painful being stabbed in her neck.

.x

"Haylie! Haylie!" Cried out Darren Young as he was searching all over San Francisco for the Punk Diva because he'd wanted to talk to her about some stuff, and the last place he didn't check was the alley next to the hotel. "Even I know that Haylie isn't here, but I'll check for the hell of it." He'd muttered as he walked further inside the alley. "Haylie!2 He continued to cry out, until he saw something gold-coloured looking on the ground.

"What the…" Darren muttered as he'd picked up the gold coloured looking object to realize that it was a lock. So he'd did the obvious thing and opened the lock only to find this inside: _If found, please call 289-686-3654. _Darren called the number, heard the dial tone, until he was directed to voicemail. "_Hi, this is Haylie. So sorry I didn't get to my phone in time. Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." _

"Huh, a little bit weird." Darren commented as he took out his phone and called Josh.

"_Hey, found Haylie yet?" _Josh asked automatically.

"No sign of her, all I found is her gold locket necklace. What about you?" Darren asked.

"_No sign of her either. Wait, did you say her gold locket necklace?" _Josh asked.

"Yeah, why? Does that mean anything?" Darren asked.

"_Fuck yeah—she always wore that necklace every since our mom gave it to her. And she told me, her father and her mom that if she isn't wearing that necklace, she's been kidnapped." _Josh replied.

"So that means…." Darren started.

"_Yep, my little sister's been kidnapped." Josh replied._

"And I think I know who." Darren said as he hung up on Josh and called up Heath.

"Heath, listen to me. It's Darren, tell David, Justin, Skip, Wade and Michael that I won't be with you guys for a little while." Darren started.

"_Uh why exactly?" _Heath asked.

"Just don't worry about it, just tell them that I won't be there for a while." Darren said as he heard a sudden loud rev of a car engine. "Gotta go."

Darren hung up his cell phone and ran to the exit of the alley where he saw a car just ready to get the hell out of the place. But as soon as the car was actually leaving, David saw a head of blond hair with black highlights. "Haylie." Darren muttered as he quickly got in his car and sped off after the car that Haylie was in.

.x

"I think something must be wrong with Haylie." Heath commented.

He was hanging with Nexus=along with John and Sydney in the hotel lobby when he'd just got off the phone with Darren.

"What do you mean by that?" Sydney asked.

"Well, this morning she wasn't here, Josh was looking everywhere for her, and apparently so was Darren, and so far, they've come up short." Heath replied.

"What _did _happen to Haylie?" John asked.

"As I stated before, they don't know, so obviously we don't know." Heath replied as his cell phone vibrated again.

"Hello."

…

"She's WHAT?"

…

"By who?"

…

"We're on it."

"Who the hell was that?" Sydney asked.

"Haylie's kidnapped."


End file.
